


C**ksucking Cowboys

by Jenshih_Blue



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenshih_Blue/pseuds/Jenshih_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year’s Eve, Butterscotch Schnapps, Bailey’s Irish Cream, and some drunken boy loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C**ksucking Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Original Dedication: This one is for my darlin’ Aussie winchestergirl. Happy Birthday sweetie it’s still January 3rd in my time zone!

Jensen’s eyebrow rose up, “A cocksucking cowboy?”

 “Yep,” he nodded with just a little too much enthusiasm for Jensen’s taste as he burst into a fit of giggles.

Leaning back against the counter, listening to the guests in the other room, Jensen sighed, “I know I shouldn’t ask, but what the fuck, dude?”

“It’s a popular shooter in Australia.” Ignoring Jensen’s snort, Jared headed for the refrigerator opening the door and pulling a bottle of butterscotch schnapps from the depths of freezer.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Australia, Australia, why don’t you just marry Australia?”

With a wide smile, Jared darted across the room, trapping Jensen between the counter and his body, rolling the icy bottle along Jensen’s neck as he slapped helplessly at him. “I don’t want to marry Australia,” he growled, “I want to get you drunk to ring in the New Year.”

“Fuck, dude,” Jensen pushed him back.

Jared chuckled, “My point exactly.”

“We have guests,” he snipped at Jared as he ducked beneath his arm, heading for the butcher-block table situated in the middle of the kitchen.

“So?”

Jensen swore if he rolled his eyes one more time they would get stuck, “So it’s not like you can fuck me on the kitchen table.” He ripped open another bag of pretzels to fill the empty bowl on the table. “Hell, our family is here.” He hissed.

“Jen, our families know we’re together and so do our friends.” Pulling out shot glasses from the cabinet, Jared snorted, “Besides who said anything about the table. I was thinking about the floor.”

Before Jensen could answer, Mike came bouncing in grinning from ear to ear. He was still getting use to seeing Mike with hair and he couldn’t help staring at him. “Dude, take a picture it lasts longer,” Mike sniffed. “Hey, Jay we got anymore of that fantastic German beer?”

“Fridge,” Jared continued measuring out schnapps then paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder to watch as Jensen disappeared out to the living room. Their friends mulled about laughing, dancing, and waiting for the clock to strike midnight. “Hey, Mike.”

Mike’s head popped up from the interior of the refrigerator. “What’s up, Jay?”

“How long have you known Jensen?”

He shrugged. “Six or seven years—why?” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Forget it, Mike. I know you and Jensen never…” Jared’s hands gestured wildly. “I need your help man. Everyone here knows we’re together, but Jensen is still…”

“Hesitant?” Mike offered as he popped the cap off the beer in his hand and took a deep pull.

Jared’s gaze dropped to the floor, his toes poking at the tile floor, “Yeah.”

“Jen was always shy about his relationships,” Mike moved to the table, leaning on his elbows, and fiddling with the rim of the bottle. “You got to understand, man, he wasn’t raised like you were. Privacy when it came to things like this was the way to go. Sure his mom and dad accepted him, didn’t judge him, but they encouraged him to keep things private.”

Lifting his head, Jared’s eyes lit up, “Thanks man.”

A confused look crossed Mike’s face and he shrugged, “No problem.”

As Mike left the kitchen, Jensen returned, his face flushed and laughter on his lips, and Jared thought it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever laid eyes on. Jensen raised one eyebrow in Jared’s direction as he dropped the empty beer bottles he was carrying into the recycling bin.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” a hint of a blush glowed along his cheekbones.

Jensen chuckled, “You’re a bad liar, Jay.”

Peering over Jensen’s shoulder at the crowd in the living room, Jared sighed. “Do you think they’d miss us if we disappeared for a bit?”

A frown drew Jensen’s eyebrows together, “What are you up to?” he repeated his earlier question.

Jared blushed brighter and smiled that goofy grin that Jensen had fallen in love with. “It’s just that this is our first New Year’s celebration and I really just want…” he trailed off peering from beneath the fringe of his bangs.

Sighing, Jensen rolled his eyes—again—and moved across the room, reaching out to grab Jared’s hands in his. “Okay, what’s the plan?”

Smile going wider than humanly possible, Jared lifted his gaze to Jensen’s, “Really?”

“Yes,” Jensen groaned, “but you’d better hurry up before I change my mind.”

 

#

 

Jensen had teased Jared when he’d decided to build the gazebo in the backyard. Well he hadn’t built it actually. The previous owners had started to build a boathouse out at the edge of the property, some pretentious fancy thing, and then ran out of money. Jared could have torn the thing down, but he’d studied the frame and decided to do something with it.

The result had been a gazebo of sorts, eight-sided, a floor built up over the concrete foundation, and there were two sets of doors. One set opened onto the yard and the other onto a small porch that led down to the dock. The other four walls had shuttered windows that opened to the breeze blowing off the bay. He’d had a bricklayer create an open fireplace in the center, the chimney coming up through the center of the roof.

Tonight the shutters on the two walls that faced onto the water were open, the glow of the crescent moon reflecting on the snow that had fallen right before Christmas. A fire was burning in the open fireplace, smell of pine logs filling the space behind them as they sat elbow to elbow in the doorway facing the water. Here on the outskirts of the city the stars were more visible in the night sky and although Jensen had doubts at first now he was lost in the quiet and privacy.

Lifting his beer to his lips, Jared glanced over at Jensen from the corner of his eye. Jensen was staring up at the night sky, his face a glow as if he were a child on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa to appear. It was rare to see Jensen this relaxed and Jared relished every second, “You enjoying the view?” Jared asked as he took another swallow of his beer.  

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed, “but I still don’t know why we have to freeze our asses off.”

Pushing up from the stoop, Jared held out his hand, and smiled, “Don’t have to—there’s a fire burning.”

Jensen contemplated that twinkle of what his granny used to refer to as ‘the Devil’ in Jared’s eyes and despite his better judgment accepted the offered hand. With a wink, Jared pulled him to his feet and escorted him into the walled gazebo. An air mattress was in the floor, pallet of fleece blankets built up on it. A wheeled cooler full of ice sat to the side filled with beer and a folding tray held a platter and bowl both filled with goodies from the party inside.

Giving Jared his best Dean frown, Jensen eyed him with suspicion. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe,” Jared grinned, dimples deep, causing him to look all of eighteen. “Ya got a problem with that cowboy?”

“Cowboy?” he snorted. “Please tell me we’re not reenacting Brokeback Mountain out here.”

“Naw, unless you really want to,” Jared waggled his brows suggestively.

Jensen punched him in the arm and rolled his eyes, “What I want to know is about these cocksucking cowboy shooters you were rattling on about earlier.”

Crossing the room, Jared squatted next to the cooler pulling out two chilled shot glasses and then two bottles, turning to show Jensen, “Butterscotch schnapps and Bailey’s Irish Cream.” He announced proudly.

Jensen snickered, “You do realize in Australia that’s a girly drink.”

Eyes narrowing Jared sniffed, “Screw Australia.”

“You would if she were your bitch,” Jensen snorted.

“Why would I do that? Especially since I already have a bitch named Jensen.”

“Jerk!”

“Ouch!”

 

#

 

Nearly three hours, sixteen shooters, and three rounds of strip poker later Jensen and Jared were sitting on the air mattress, naked, and wrapped in blankets.  Jensen glanced at the fire that was beginning to burn down and shivered, his eyes glazed with alcohol and a hint of lust.

“Yo, man, the fire’s gonna go out,” he slurred eyeing Jared who was sprawled across the end of the mattress, one arm raised as he studied the shot glass he’d emptied ten minutes earlier. “Jay!”

Jared dropped the shot glass and jerked up, “Yeah, glass…” he mumbled.

“No, dude, the fire,” Jensen rolled his eyes as he tried to stand, losing his grip on the blanket. It slid down pooling around his ankles leaving him butt naked.

As he stumbled past Jared picked that exact moment to turn and come face to face with his well-endowed package. Jared began giggling and fell back against the mattress. Jensen on the other hand ignored what was apparently alcohol-induced insanity and tossed a couple more logs on the fire.

Jared snickered then bellowed, “Cocksucking cowboys!”

Turning, hands on hips, Jensen glared down at Jared, “Jesus Christ, Jay, you are drunk.”

“I’m drunk? Yes, I am,” Jared lifted his head licking his lips. “Ya know what they say—ya are what ya’ll drink.”

Jensen frowned as he dropped to the mattress on his knees, “No one says that.”

A gleam flared in Jared’s dark eyes, “We cocksucking cowboys do!” He growled happily as he tackled Jensen and pinned him to the mattress.

Squirming beneath him, Jensen yelped, “Dude, you’re gonna pop the mattress!”

“I’m gonna pop more than that, Jen,” he snickered as he slid down Jensen’s body until he was face to face with Jensen’s half-hard cock.  “Awww…that ain’t right.”

“What?” Jensen tried to set up eyes wide.

Jared pushed him back down and grasped the base of his cock. “Lil’ Jenny ain’t as excited as lil’ Jared. We got to take care of that.”

Groaning Jensen closed his eyes, “Man, you are wasted.”

“Like you ain’t,” Jared sniffed before he swallowed Jensen down in one movement.

Jensen arched up from the mattress, fingers clawing at the tangled blankets, “God damn, Jay!”

Humming, Jared began bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed, and tongue doing things to Jensen’s cock that seemed humanly impossible. Beneath him, Jensen moaned like a damn porn star and that was just what Jared wanted. He was drunk not stupid.

He pulled back, hand pumping Jensen slow and firm as he wiggled up to claim his mouth with a rough kiss. Jensen tasted like butterscotch and cream, but that wasn’t the point. Switching hands, Jared pushed two fingers against Jensen’s mouth. “Suck these,” he demanded and Jensen obliged, full moist lips parting, and he sucked Jared’s fingers as if he were trying to swallow him whole.

"Wanna fuck ya, Jen,” Jared mumbled against his ear, his hand never ceasing its continuous movement, thumb skidding along the leaking head, and back down.

Moaning, Jensen released his fingers and offered him a blissful smile, “Yeah, cowboy.”

Jared snorted and slid back down, mouth engulfing Jensen again and began to suck for all he was worth as his fingers slid down to tease at Jensen’s hole. Slowly he worked one finger then two into his ass the noises he made nearly sent Jared over the edge.  He stroked his fingers deep inside Jensen, searching for the spot that would send Jensen into orbit, although it took a couple tries, after all he was still drunk. As soon as he found what he was looking for he knew because Jensen nearly levitated off the mattress.

“Ya like that,” he mumbled as he released Jensen’s cock.

Jensen panted as he locked eyes on Jared, “Fuck me, dude.”

“That’s the plan,” Jared snickered.

His fingers continued their constant motion as he licked his other hand and palmed his cock. Spreading saliva and pre-cum along his length Jared offered Jensen a cock-eyed grin, pulling his fingers from his relaxed body, “Ya’ll ready.”

“I been ready,” Jensen growled.

Jared lined himself up and took a deep breath, pushing forward, feeling every twitch as Jensen took him in with a deep moan. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fought to keep some hold on his lust. He never tired of this or them. Jensen was usually the one doing the fucking and he was fine with that, but moments like this he couldn’t imagine with anyone else. He’d tried and this, Jensen, was the only thing that felt one hundred percent right.

Finally, balls deep, he let out a groan of contentment, waiting so Jensen could adjust. A few seconds passed before he started to move and the feel of being inside Jensen was more than his poor alcohol laden body could take. He knew he was going to come too soon, but nothing mattered as he sped up, riding Jensen like he was the best damn thing since—

“Oh, God,” he moaned as his orgasm hit.

He fumbled drunkenly for Jensen’s cock and began pumping it fast, knowing if Jensen didn’t come within seconds of him he’d never hear the end of it. Beneath him, Jensen’s breathing sped up and as the last of his orgasm flooded from him, Jensen’s screamed out his own. Jared moaned and collapsed forward pinning Jensen to the mattress.

A few seconds later, Jensen grunted, “Get off me, dude, I can’t breathe.”

Jared snickered and rolled off, arms and legs sprawled across the blankets, and his chest heaving. “Jesus, that was…”

“The shortest fuck in history,” Jensen offered and then began laughing hysterically.

Jared’s lower lip pushed out in a pout.

“Awww…” Jensen turned on his side, “what’s wrong? Is puppy upset?”

“Dude,” Jared grumped, “you just insulted my manhood.”

Reaching out Jensen brushed Jared’s sweaty bangs from his face, a serious expression on his face. “I would never,” he started then his lips began to twitch. “I’m sorry, dude,” he began giggling.

Jared’s brows drew together in a deep frown, “What now?”

Clearing his throat, Jensen pulled Jared close. He kissed him until they were both breathless then drew back with a smile. “I was just thinking that we weren’t gonna get to reenact that scene from Brokeback Mountain now.”

Snorting Jared pulled him close, so Jensen’s head rested on his chest. “The night’s not over yet, dude.” Laughter reverberated through his chest as he ran his fingers through Jensen’s downy hair.

“See,” Jensen smiled, glancing up at Jared, “that’s what I’m talking about.”

In the distance, fireworks exploded in the darkness, the New Year ringing in with bang.

“Happy New Year, Jen,” Jared whispered as they snuggled beneath the blankets.

Jensen’s eyes drifted shut, “It will be my cocksucking cowboy.”

“Jesus, Jen.”

"I’m just saying.”

“Go to sleep, dork.”

“I’m trying to bitch.”

“Yeah, whatever…”

“Love ya.”

“I know my little pony.”

“Hey!”

 

~Finis~


End file.
